


From the ashes we will rise

by Megurine_san



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Deserves Better, Lena Luthor Deserves Love, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Wondercorp endgame, wondercorp - Freeform, wondercorp child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megurine_san/pseuds/Megurine_san
Summary: “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be downstairs and enjoying your promotion party?” The Luthor said lightly while taking her important belongings from her desk and placing them on the box.“How could I celebrate? You’re leaving…” There was bitterness in her voice.“Sam-”“You can figure it out, Lena. You and Kara can talk and-” the desperation was clear in her tone, but was soon cut off.“She lied to me! They all did!” Lena exclaimed, looking hurt at her friend. “And they keep on doing it…they smile and lie to my face as if it is nothing…Kara-” Her voice trembled and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. “Kara smiles and tells me she’d never hurt me, but at the same time she lies to me and uses me…”OrLena leaves National City hoping to mend her broken heart. She finds so much more than she could've predicted, and she starts a new life with a new love.(This is a full story of that little oneshot I posted on Halloween, "Trick or Treat")
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor
Comments: 121
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all my dear readers n.n  
> As you may have read in the description, this is a full story on that little fic I wrote a while back in Halloween.  
> Since there were many comments wanting this AU to be a complete story. Here it is! I really hope it's up to your expectations n.n  
> Anyway, a little bit of context:  
> \- Set at the beginning of Season 5. Except for the whole "revenge" thing on Lena's part. I'm focusing on her pain, not in her desire of revenge .-.  
> \- No leviathan.  
> If you have any questions feel free to ask n.n  
> With that said, I hope you enjoy reading this :D

The music was low, barely reaching the top floor but loud enough to fill the office with its soft tune.

Inside the office where she spent most of her time, the youngest Luthor was pacing around the place while putting her belongings in the box in her arms.

There weren’t many things she cared for, and the few she did were inside that office. Each of them carrying memories she longed to never forget.

For starters, the old ivory chess set that was passed from generation to generation, from Luthor to Luthor, until it ended in her hands. The chess set was old but very taken care of, that it appeared to be good as new.

Lena remember her father’s gentle smile every time she won their matches, the proud glint in his eyes and the gentle cares he would do to her hair. Or when Lex would tell her about his newest inventions, when he was still young and Superman wasn’t known yet, how he’d always say _“I’ll win next time.”,_ whenever he lost. Or how Lillian’s lips would slightly turn upwards in a halfway smile, _“You’re getting better. Good.”_ Her mother would say.

When Lionel gave her the chess set after her victory number 46 against Lex, Lena couldn’t have been happier.

_“You earned it. I’m proud of you, Lena”_

His words were still fresh on her mind, one of the few happy memories she had of her family.

Lena took the set in her hands and placed it carefully inside the box she was carrying.

A sigh then left her lips.

There was only one place left to check for her belongings, her desk.

Turning around towards the desk where she spent so many hours checking reports, her gaze fell involuntarily on the framed photo atop the desk. The glass was cracked, but the photograph could still be seen perfectly.

Kara and Alex’s smiles mocking her from there.

And Lena wondered how many times they had laughed at her.

The last noncriminal Luthor in their pocket. Playing her like no one ever did, making her believe they trusted her but they were lying all along. An act to keep an eye on the youngest Luthor.

The ire burned in her veins, but the sorrow cut deeper than that. A lump formed in her throat, and the tears clouded her vision.

She had given them time to tell her. Her heart wanting to believe their friendship wasn’t a lie. But Kara only kept lying to her face, _every single time!_

Enough was enough, and Lena couldn’t stand it anymore.

She needed to leave, go somewhere her name wasn’t dragged through the mud. A place where people would leave her alone, instead of looking at her like she would go nuts - _like her brother did_ \- at any moment.

Lena couldn’t stand to be in National City anymore.

So, she did what she always does.

Since Lena was too important for both L-corp and Catco, she couldn’t just pack and leave the city.

The young Luthor formed a perfect plan, and it took her a week to perfectly prepare each step.

Sam would be taking charge of all L-Corp major decisions, Jess would be helping the Arias as CFO. And CatCo, Lena couldn’t even stand the thought of owning it anymore. So, she sold the media empire to another person who had betrayed her.

_Maybe between liars, Andrea and Kara would get along._

It didn’t matter, Lena didn’t care anymore.

It was time for her to finally focus on herself.

The youngest Luthor had planned her leave of absence very meticulously. So that a certain caped hero wouldn’t be able to come bother her anymore.

No, it was time to cut ties with all those who had hurt her. It was time for Lena to take a break from her shitty life.

Taking the broken framed photograph, the Luthor threw it to the garbage bin. And for a moment she stood frozen in place, her eyes fixed on the smiling faces in the photo.

Her trance was broken by a voice behind her back.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Sam’s tone was soft and sad.

Lena turned around and looked at her friend. Sam was leaning on a wall next to the door, her arms crossed and shoulders dropped in defeat.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be downstairs and enjoying your promotion party?” The Luthor said lightly while taking her important belongings from her desk and placing them on the box.

“How could I celebrate? You’re leaving…” There was bitterness in her voice.

“Sam-”

“You can figure it out, Lena. You and Kara can talk and-” the desperation was clear in her tone, but was soon cut off.

“She lied to me! They all did!” Lena exclaimed, looking hurt at her friend. “And they keep on doing it…they smile and lie to my face as if it is nothing…Kara-” Her voice trembled and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. “Kara smiles and tells me she’d never hurt me, but at the same time she lies to me and uses me…”

Sam was quick to close the space between them and envelop Lena in a tight hug, letting the Luthor hide her face on her shoulders.

“I can’t stay here anymore, Sam…I can’t stand it.” Lena said while clinging to her only friend.

“I know, I’m sorry…I just-” taking a breath in and out, Sam tried to control her own tears. “I’ll miss you…”

“I’ll miss you too, Sam…but I have to do this.”

Lena was the first to pull away from the hug, and Sam reluctantly let her go.

“I understand…” Holding back her tears, the Arias was quick to add “Just promise you won’t disappear on me. Promise you’ll keep me updated on what’s going on with you.”

“I promise…” Lena said with a small smile that soon grew into a big smile at the heavy relieved sigh her friend let out.

“Alright then…” Sam smiled too and then took the box in her own arms.

“Sam-” Lena tried to protest.

“I’ll take you to the airport.” The Arias said firmly and Lena knew not to fight on it.

“Fine.” She said with a heavy sigh and a roll of her eyes.

Sam smiled at her little victory and turned around to leave the office.

Lena, however, stood rooted on the spot for a couple of seconds. Her eyes falling on the trash bin one more time, and then lifting her gaze to the clock on the wall.

Looking at the hour and doing a quick calculation in her mind, she turned around and left the office as well.

Kara should be receiving the Pulitzer at that moment. Meaning the hero would still be occupied for a couple more hours.

By the time Kara would come looking for Lena, the Luthor would be long gone.

_It was time for Lena to start over._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers n.n  
> I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. But as I said to some of you in the comments, I had this chapter written like two weeks ago, it wasn't ready though -.-'  
> I needed to check over it, make a few adjustments (you know, correct grammatic errors, improve description when it's lacking, erase unnecessary discussions, etc...) and I don't have a beta reader so I had to it all myself (I had a lot going on so I couldn't get into it before today >.<)  
> Anyway...hmm...there is something you need to know before reading this piece...  
> So, i have read many fics where Kara can listen to Lena's heartbeat, like, she just knows how Lena's heart sounds...and, I mean, it is pretty romantic to see it that way...but...in this fic, Kara can't do that.  
> Let me say this before you get mad...I come from a family of doctors, and so I have spent a part of my life studying some med things...anyway, I had this subject in one of my anatomy classes, where the professor made us listen to heartbeats (to recognize when a heart was sick or had a defect...) so, the thing is, the fucking heartbeats sounded all very similar, even when some of them were supposed to be sick...what I'm trying to say is, I don't think it's possible to recognize someone based on their heartbeat, least of all among thousands of other heartbeats (like the total population of National City...much less the world -.-)  
> So...yeah, Kara can't do that in this fic .-.  
> With that said, enjoy n.n

The party was going smoothly, or as smoothly as a Pulitzer Award ceremony could go.

Kara had been approached by many people to congratulate her for the nomination, and she received them all with a big smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

It was a big day, _her_ big day. The award every journalist wanted was soon to be in her hands. And she was feeling beyond exited, she _really_ was. Knowing that she could do good with being just Kara was something truly important for her.

_And yet-_

The family she found on Earth were all there, giving her the biggest smiles and hugs.

_All but one._

Her blue eyes once again scanned the crowd, expecting to find a certain raven-haired billionaire, but yet again, her search was futile, and her smile dropped a little bit more.

“Hey, are you okay?” Alex asked worriedly by her side.

“Yeah…it’s just-” Kara bit her lower lip and then shook her head. “Lena’s not here yet and the ceremony is about to start.”

“She must’ve gotten caught up with something at L-corp. But I’m sure she’ll be here soon.” Alex said reassuringly while squeezing Kara’s arm. “You know how much Lena cares for you. She wouldn’t miss her best friend’s big day for anything.”

“Y-yeah, you’re right.” Kara mumbled while adjusting her glasses, a half smile on her lips.

Because no matter what her sister said, the blonde had an uneasy feeling inside her chest. Like something that didn’t feel right, an itch for her to go out and search for Lena.

However, she couldn’t dwell on it. The ceremony was starting and soon they’d be calling her name.

_Everything would be alright. Lena was just a little late._

But when she was up in the podium with the Pulitzer in her hands, and her eyes couldn’t find her friend. The feeling inside her chest just got worse.

The night went on, and Lena never arrived.

.

Checking her phone for the thousand time, the result was the same. No new message from Lena, or response to Kara’s texts.

When going to CatCo, her coworkers were still congratulating her, and Kara greeted them with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

The hero was upset. _Why would Lena be absent to the most important time in Kara’s life?_

When checking on the CEO, there was a heartbeat on Lena’s office. So, it didn’t make sense to Kara why the Luthor had her phone turned off.

It all took a turn for the worse, when first thing in the morning meeting, Andrea Rojas came and announced her new ownership of Catco.

Kara didn’t wait for the meeting to end, instead she took a turn and left towards L-corp.

_Lena sold Catco? No, it just couldn’t be_.

She needed to talk to Lena.

.

Kara didn’t even think twice before barging in on Lena’s office. But she was soon frozen on the spot when instead of the usual emerald-eyes she liked so much, a pair of cold brown eyes stared at her.

“Sam?” Kara was so taken aback by the Arias’ presence that she took a step backwards.

“Kara.” Sam acknowledged but didn’t smile like usual. Instead she returned her gaze to the papers in her hands.

“Where’s Lena?” The hero asked with a frown on her face.

So many changes happening at once was overwhelming her. It reminded Kara of her first days on Earth, when everything was new.

A hint of anger flashed over Sam’s features. It was fast, but Kara saw it and her frown deepened.

“Not here.” The answer was curt and harsh.

Anxiety flared in Kara’s veins at the reply. It was clear Sam was mad at her for some reason, but her sole priority was to know where Lena was.

“What is going on?” Kara asked exasperated. “First there is this woman, Andrea at Catco, and now-” Taking a deep breath, Kara tried to calm herself. “Where’s Lena?” She asked letting the steel of Supergirl seep into her voice.

“Lena’s fine, you don’t have to look for her.” Sam replied giving the blonde a short glance, a raised eyebrow at the tone of voice.

“You know where she is.” It wasn’t a question, and they both knew it. “Tell me-”

“Let it go, Kara.” Sam said between her teeth, her jaw set in anger.

Kara huffed irritated. She had no idea where her best friend was, Sam didn’t seem to want to cooperate. It was frustrating to say the least.

Turning on her heels, she was ready to storm out of the office.

“And don’t even think about looking for her with your alter ego.”

The blonde froze on her place, her blood running cold on her veins.

“W-what?”

“Don’t act as if you didn’t hear me.” Sam stood up, papers in her hands and headed for the door. But before walking out, she faced the reporter. “If you ever really cared for her, don’t look for Lena.” The seriousness in her voice held no room for argument, but after a couple of seconds her features softened a bit. She looked at the teary-eyed reporter with slight pity in her eyes. “Just leave her alone, Kara. It’s what she wants.”

With no other words, Sam left the office. Leaving a broken-hearted reporter behind.

The only explanation for Sam to be pissed at her, and the sudden disappearance of her friend was making itself clear.

_Lena knew she was Supergirl._

.

_‘She knows.’_

That sole thought made a cold shiver run down her spine.

Kara knew she should have told Lena years ago about her identity, but the mere idea of the Luthor hating her always made her cower and postpone it.

_She should’ve told her._

But now it was too late, and her worst fear came true.

_Lena left. She probably hated her too._

It was hard. Knowing Lena was out there, thinking Kara had been using her like all the other people that had betrayed the Luthor.

_It was just unbearably painful._

And Kara would wonder from time to time if maybe she lost more than just a friend. _It definitely hurt more than that_.

_“If you ever really cared for her, don’t look for Lena.”_

Sam’s words were the only thing stopping her from putting on the cape and fly around the world, looking for the person Kara cared deeply for.

_But she couldn’t do that. Lena didn’t want her to._

* * *

Kara had shut down completely after that fateful day, the day she learned Lena knew her secret.

The blonde stopped eating at her favorite restaurants, she stopped writing her articles with as much passion as she used to, she stopped smiling as much…

… _she stopped being Supergirl._

It had ten days since Lena left the city, and everyone was worried about the youngest Danvers.

When Kara no longer answered her phone, Alex decided it was time for her to go visit her sister.

But the blonde didn’t open the door, and the older Danvers had to use her key to enter the place.

Once inside, the redhead had to squint her eyes a bit to adjust her sight. All the lights were off, and the only light was coming from the windows.

The first thing she noticed was her little sister sitting on the couch, arms around her knees and her gaze lost somewhere in the wall.

Alex’s heart broke at the sight.

“Kara…” she mumbled with sorrow, but her sister barely acknowledged her presence.

The redhead walked until she was in front of Kara and knelt in front of her. The hero’s eyes were red and puffy, but what impacted Alex the most was that those blue eyes reminded her of the time Kara arrived at her home. Looking so lost and heartbroken after losing her world.

“Oh Kara…”

For the first time, the blonde seemed to notice her sister’s presence.

“Alex, what are you doing here?” her voice was hoarse, and Alex could only guess it was due to hours of crying.

“I was worried.”

“I’m fine…” Kara said and looked away.

“I brought your favorite ice cream, wanna eat some?” Alex asked trying to cheer her sister. “We can watch Wizard of Oz while eating it-”

“Thanks Alex, but I’m not hungry…” The blonde muttered with tiredness coating every word.

It was as if her sister had become a shell of a person, and the only emotion that could be seen clearly was the sadness in her eyes.

And Alex had had enough. She couldn’t stand seeing her sister so broken anymore.

.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Alex.” Kelly said from the kitchen, a cup of coffee in her hands.

“You didn’t see her, Kelly. And I don’t think loneliness is doing her any better.” Alex replied while sending a few texts on her phone.

“Kara is processing, she needs time to come to terms with Lena’s departure, and if being alone is what she needs, then maybe we should let her.”

Alex’s phone pinged with the replies to her texts, and when looking at them, a smile spread across her lips.

“See, everyone’s worried about her.” The redhead said while showing her phone to her girlfriend. “Kara needs to know Lena leaving isn’t the end of the world, she still has us. And having game night is going to prove it to her, just you wait…you’ll see.” Alex said excitedly while typing some more texts to their friends.

“I don’t think her relationship with Lena was like with the rest of us…” Kelly replied, but Alex didn’t hear it.

The psychologist sighed at her girlfriend’s antics, and prayed for the night to go well.

.

It didn’t go well at all.

For starters, it was clear in Kara’s eyes she wanted to be anywhere but there, even when it was her apartment hosting game night.

And as the night progressed, their attempt to cheer Kara was going south quickly.

Because no matter how hard they tried to draw her attention, Kara’s gaze would constantly fell on Lena’s empty spot.

It all blow up, when William - _who Alex invited for some reason-_ sat on Lena’s empty spot.

The sadness was replaced with anger, and in an instant Kara was pushing William away from the spot. Her force wasn’t well contained that the man fell on his ass, clear shock on his face.

“That’s not your seat.” Kara growled, her hands in fists and glaring at the very scared man on the floor.

Alex knew her sister very well, and she saw how Kara was seconds away from activating her laser vision.

“Kara!” Alex exclaimed and thankfully her sister seemed to come out of her trance.

The blonde looked at her sister, and the at the empty spot, misery reflecting in her blue eyes. And before anyone else could say something, she stormed to her bedroom, closing the door behind.

Tense silence filled the living room, everyone trying to process what just happened.

“What’s wrong with her?” William muttered still shaken up.

“You seated on Lena’s spot. And due to-” Brainy started to say with his regular antics, but before he could go on a full explanation like usual, Nia cut him off.

Alex sighed heavily, and when looking at her girlfriend she just knew she should’ve listened to her.

“Night’s over guys.” The director said, and everyone nodded their agreement.

One by one they left the place.

Until there was only Kelly and Alex on Kara’s living room. The psychologist noticed immediately the reluctance of girlfriend; the older Danvers didn’t want to leave her sister alone.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kelly said softly, while pecking Alex on the lips.

“Thanks…” The director muttered in relief and bid goodbye to her girlfriend.

Once there was no one else left on the place, Alex made her way to Kara’s bedroom.

When she entered the room, the redhead noticed her sister was already in bed.

“You should’ve gone with Kelly…” Kara muttered softly, as if her mind was elsewhere. Which became a constant since Lena left.

“You need me right now.” Alex made her way to sit on the edge of Kara’s bed.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not…I understand you’re sad, but Kara, Lena leaving isn’t your fault.”

“Of course, it is.” There was a bite in Kara’s voice, as if she couldn’t believe what her sister was saying.

“No, she made a choice. She left without even trying to talk with you, and that’s on her, not you.” The redhead was quick to say, making clear she blamed Lena for Kara’s suffering.

“I lied to her for years…”

“To protect her! You didn’t mean to hurt her!” The exasperation in her voice was clear.

“But I did, Alex!” Kara exclaimed while sitting up, and facing her sister. “I hurt her…” she added with so much pain in her voice that Alex felt bad for it.

“You just need to talk to her, make her understand that you didn’t mean to hurt her.”

“How…? Sam is the only one who knows where she is, but she won’t tell us anything…” The blonde said with desperation soaking her words.

“I know…but I have an idea.” Alex said with a small smile. “We’ll fix this, Kara. Everything will work out, I promise.”

“Okay…” Kara nodded with hopeful tears on her eyes.

_Yes, she was Supergirl and she could fix everything._

* * *

The small cottage where her mother raised her looked exactly as she remembered, and yet it also looked completely different.

The grass had gotten taller without proper care, it was chaotically blocking the path and making it hard to walk near the house.

_But it wasn’t impossible, and she was a Luthor. Stubborn to the core._

The wooden door seemed to be too old and deteriorated by the rain. It was barely standing without the proper care.

And the windows that used to reflect the light from inside, now where dark and somber, with spider nets on their corners.

_The place that once used to be her home, now held no warmth at all._

The deteriorated sight brought tears to her eyes.

It had been twenty-two years since she last set foot in that house. Lena had wanted to when she was still a child, not fully grasping the concept of death, and wanting to return to her mother.

But every time she mentioned it to her father, Lionel’s eyes would harden and his body would tense up. He wouldn’t say a word and instead would turn around to lock himself in his office.

Lena stopped asking after a while. _And when she was old enough to travel by herself. She wasn’t brave enough to do it._

Even after all that time, she still couldn’t seem to gather enough courage and take the last steps.

After a few minutes of just staring at the door, the Luthor finally managed to brace herself and open the door. As soon as she did, the lights turned on, a little arrangement made by her father all those years ago.

With the soft light, her eyes could scan the place she used to call home.

Lena didn’t remember it all that well, but looking at the fading drawings on the fridge, and the old and dusty toys, she just new how much her mother had loved her.

It all felt surreal. Looking around the place, she could see the ghost of the happy life she used to live.

Memories replaying on her mind.

How her father would visit from time to time, always carrying big presents for Lena. And her mother admonishing him, claiming he was spoiling their child.

The youngest Luthor stood there, in the middle of an old and deteriorated cottage, reminiscing the times she was truly happy. Contemplating the life she could’ve had if only her mother hadn’t died.

Lena just stood there and cried.

She cried over the life she could’ve had.

She cried over the family she lost.

And she cried…she cried over the last betrayal she suffered.

Painful sobs leaving her body, crying over a broken heart.

.

It took her a couple of weeks for her to clean the cottage completely. It would’ve been faster if she would’ve accepted the help of the people from the nearby village. But Lena wanted to do it by herself, and it was all worth it, seeing the place in its former glory.

_It also helped keeping her mind busy. Avoiding thoughts of a certain blonde hero._

After cleaning the place, she was left with more free time than she could imagine. And so, the Luthor immersed herself in reading the books her mother had there. _Whatever was necessary to keep her mind busy and distracted._

And although the books were mostly falling to pieces, they still offered a nice distraction. It made Lena smile, finding out about her mother’s literature interests.

_It felt as if she was becoming closer to her mother in a sense. It warmed her heart._

.

At her sixth week in her time in Ireland, there were no more books left to read, and once again the silence started to drive her crazy.

In an impulse to keep herself busy, Lena decided to visit the lake. It may not have been her wisest decision, but her intention was to keep her mind occupied.

_Besides, it was supposed to help her and create new memories instead of the traumatic one she had._

But the closer she got to the lake, the more her legs started shaking and getting heavier.

As soon as she caught a glimpse of the deep water, the memory of her mother drowning flashed before her eyes.

And suddenly all the air left her lungs, as if someone hit her in the stomach. The need to flee the scene was imperious, but her legs wouldn’t respond to her command. Tears gathered in her eyes, and her breathing got irregular.

Panic started to build inside her, but before she was pulled into a heavy panic attack, her phone rang in her pocket.

With something to focus on, the panic started to subside and slowly disappear. There was no need to check who was calling, it was a new phone and only one person knew the number.

“Hey Sam” Lena tried to sound normal, but her voice trembled.

“Lena, what’s wrong?” Sam of course noticed it, and the concern was immediate.

“Nothing…” The Luthor cursed her still shaky voice.

“Lena-”

“I’m fine!” She snapped and the line went silent. “I’m sorry…it’s just…” Taking a deep breath, a whisper left her lips, as if sharing a secret. “I’m at the lake…”

“Are you okay?” The Arias asked softly, understanding completely what it meant for the Luthor.

“Y-yeah…just- can you keep talking to me?” Lena pleaded, her free hand going to her middle section as an act of comfort.

“Of course!” The answer was quick, and it made the Luthor smile.

_Sam was a true friend, unlike some other people._

“So, the other day I had a ridiculous argument with Ruby…”

Sam kept talking and talking, always filling the silent and making Lena laugh with her ridiculous stories of her day to day.

It helped the Luthor stand on the shore of the lake, looking at the water that took her mother from her.

When her mind started to wander through dark thoughts, Sam would call her name, as if sensing her predicament.

“Lena?”

“I-I’m listening…”

“Of course…so, as I was saying, I only found out about the cat when a dead rat was left in front of Ruby’s bedroom-”

Lena couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s story.

“Hey, don’t laugh!” Sam said chuckling as well. “I swear I almost had a heart attack when I made eye contact with a dead rat!”

Again, Lena burst into laughter, just imagining the scene her friend was portraying. Sam joined after a couple of seconds, and together they were chuckling about Ruby’s actions of taking in a cat without telling her mom.

When suddenly, Lena’s laughter stopped abruptly.

“Lena?” her friend asked when calming down.

“Tell me, Sam, do you keep in touch with Kara?”

“What?” The CFO was taken aback by the sudden change in topic. “No, why?”

“Alex then?” Lena said instead of answering, her tone steeling with repressed anger.

“I-” Sam mumbled at a loss of words.

“I’m guessing you did.”

“Why does it matter?”

“Well, I’m assuming they planted a bug on your phone.”

“What the-? Why would you think that?”

“Because Supergirl just landed in front of me.” Lena said through gritted teeth. “I’m sorry, but I’ll have to cut this conversation short.” She said and hanged up before her friend could answer back.

The Luthor turned off the phone and settled her cold eyes on the sad hero in front of her.

“Lena…” Kara mumbled, a mix of relief and sadness on her voice.

Lena steeled her face and turned around to leave.

“Wait, please!” Kara exclaimed and using her superspeed she moved to block the Luthor’s path.

“What is it, _Supergirl_?” she said the title with such disgust that made the hero flinch.

“Lena please, just let me explain-” Kara begged.

“What is there to explain?”

“Everything-!”

“You made me think you were my friend, while also treating me like a Luthor. You used me and lied to me.”

“That’s not true-!”

“Isn’t it?” Lena sneered and chuckled incredulously. “You told me you’d never lie to me, or that you’d never hurt me. But when I used Kryptonite to save Sam, you treated me like a villain.” Her voice trembled with rage and sadness. “You used me. You and your friends at the DEO. You will always call when you needed my help, but you were also the first to judge me.” She looked at Kara’s teary eyes. “You lied to me…every step of our friendship was a lie-”

“No! That is not true-!” Kara tried to defend herself, her voice shaking with tears.

“How am I supposed to believe you?!”

“I-I-” The blonde was openly crying by then, big tears rolling down her cheeks. Little whimpers of pain leaving her lips.

_But Kara hurt her and Lena was in so much more pain._

_She shouldn’t be the one making amends, nor did she want to._

Her emotions were out of control, her body shook with all the pain and anger at the betrayal. Looking at Kara crying didn’t bring the satisfaction she was expecting, and being near the place where she lost her mother-

_It was too much._

Lena couldn’t deal with all that, she just couldn’t.

After killing her brother, she disposed of all of his belongings and creations.

All but one.

The Luthor moved her hand to her pocket, inside she felt the ridges of the worn trans matter portal watch.

Lena didn’t even care what coordinates were put on the watch, she wanted to get away from Kara, and so, she activated the watch and a portal materialized behind her.

Before Kara could react, she crossed the portal and closed it.

* * *

Back in National City, Sam Arias was furiously making her way to a certain secret agency.

_She felt so stupid. Trusting Alex -Kara’s sister- into her house._

_So stupid!_

And now, Lena wasn’t answering any of her calls. She doubted the Luthor would even have the phone with her anymore.

_She shouldn’t have trusted them._

She marched through the DEO’s corridors, and when arriving at the main area her frown deepened.

There was Alex in the middle of the big screens, where a location was clearly on them. Talking by an earpiece with _Kara._

When Alex caught her eyes, she opened them in surprise and regret.

“Sam, listen-” she tried to say, but Sam held her hand up and silenced her.

“No, you listen to me, _Director Danvers_.” She practically spit the name making Alex flinch. “You crossed a line. So don’t you dare come near me or my daughter ever again.” She growled.

“You don’t understand!” Alex exclaimed with anger. “Kara was heartbroken, and you wouldn’t help, so you didn’t give me much choice.” She said frowning.

“Really?” Sam scoffed, a bitter smile forming on her lips. “You think your sister had it bad? Have you ever thought about Lena?” The acting CEO crossed her arms, an angry frown on her face. “Have you ever thought how Lena felt after finding out her friends were lying to her from the start? How she felt every time you lied to her after she found out?”

Alex looked lost, and Sam huffed in incredulity.

“You really are shitty friends.” The taller woman shook her head. “And not just to Lena…”

“I didn’t-” Alex tried to defend herself, but Sam cut her off.

“I trusted you, and you planted a bug on my phone.” She shook her head, disgust in her eyes. “Lena was right. You’re all selfish assholes.” Sam said and turned around to leave the DEO.

“Sam, wait-!”

The Arias paused and turned around, but not because of the director’s words.

“Tell your damn sister to leave Lena alone. Or I’ll fucking make her.” The threat was said with such coldness that Alex knew she wasn’t lying. “And you better pray Lena contacts me again, because if she doesn’t, I swear to god I’ll fucking bring Reign back.”

Without waiting for a reply, Sam left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter n.n  
> So...when I was posting this chapter, I noticed it was February 3...  
> And I thought about something...  
> For those who are still reading this part .-.  
> Since Valentine's day is close, I thought I could take some promts?  
> Like, I can write little oneshots about a topic you want...I don't know, It could help me to not lose inspiration -.-'  
> Anyway, I can accept five requests tops...but only about these pairings: Wondercorp, Reigncorp and Rojascorp...maybe supercorp too Xd...(I ship Lena with almost everyone, except for James ._.)  
> So, if you're interested in this...just sent me a message with your request (one per person >.<) to my Tumblr n.n.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This is the longest chapter I've ever written -.-'  
> Enjoy! n.n

Stepping out of the portal and hearing it close behind her, Lena’s eyes were quick to recognize the place she was in.

She had forgotten why these coordinates were on the watch, but now, standing in the middle of the living room in the mansion, the memories were quick to come back.

_._

_Lex’s smile was manic, as if he had predicted her arrival all along, which he might as well had. He knew her well, but not well enough._

_The surprise and incredulity in his eyes when the bullets hit his chest, made it clear her brother didn’t know her as he thought he did._

.

Her eyes zeroed on the family portrait hanging in the living room.

Lena remembered well that day. She was barely six, and wasn’t used to stand perfectly still for hours. Lillian reprimanded her every time she moved a little bit, and then Lex came to her rescue.

Looking at Lex’s arm draped around her tiny frame, a sad smile formed on her lips. _What had gone wrong with them?_

_._

_Her hands were shaking like the rest of her body, and an urge to throw up was starting to overwhelm her._

_She had just killed Lex. She killed her brother._

_Panic and anxiety started to consume her._

_She couldn’t stand been there anymore._

_With a foggy mind, she searched the auto destruction system of Lex’s lair._

_The explosions started to go off in the mountain, and her legs couldn’t stop trembling when going through the portal._

.

Shaking her head to get rid of those memories, the Luthor tried to focus on her present.

There was no time to dwell on the past, she had just run away from Supergirl, and going back to Ireland was now discarded.

_She needed another plan._

_Damn the kryptonian for taking even her safe place away._

Walking around the mansion she grew up in, Lena reminisced her childhood at every corner she went.

Memories of her father in his study, and how he sometimes would explain his work to her, a smile forming on his lips when Lena understood everything.

Her mother with the cold and stern face, and the small smile that would form on her lips whenever Lena showed improvement in her etiquette classes.

And Lex…god did she have a lot of memories of her brother there.

When he wasn’t crazy or trying to kill Superman. When he would play with her, and show her his experiments. Always teaching her something new.

Her gaze blurred by the tears forming on her eyes.

The Luthors were far from being the perfect family, but it was still her family.

And Lena was just tired of losing everything.

Wiping away the tears from her eyes, determination settled on her features.

_She was tired of crying._

_She was tired of being hurt._

_Always giving her all to others, never putting herself first._

_It was enough of that._

_It was time to think about her own happiness._

-x-

As a Luthor she had visited many countries in her life. Whether it was as a family trip, or a business trip.

But in either case, she hadn’t been allowed to explore the cities she visited.

Family’s trips were mostly PR moves, showing to the press the image of a perfect rich family. They were always on a schedule, every minute perfectly planned by Lillian.

Arrive at the hotel, get ready for breakfast, smile to the cameras, study in free times, get ready for the gala fundraiser they’d attend.

_Always the same, always putting on a mask. A mask every Luthor learned to perfect._

And her business trips were just that, all business. As the owner of the most powerful company in America, her time was too precious, and so she couldn’t waste any minute in leisure vacations.

_And now-_

Now she was just a regular person. _Although with a credit card full of money for a lifetime._

And so, Lena decided to travel around the world, to enjoy the things she didn’t before.

She was ready for it, ready to start over.

_Italy was just the first destination._

-x-

Venice wasn’t what she was used to.

The cold was so much different from National City, the sky wasn’t as blue and the people didn’t pay her any mind. Not that she could fault them for that, Lena wasn’t wearing her usual attire after all.

She had stopped straightening her hair, and its dark curls cascaded over her shoulders. The expensive tailored suits were replaced by comfortable sweaters and jeans. The sharp stilettos Lena would wear every day were nowhere in sight, in their place were a pair of sneakers. And to top it all, there was a pair of rimmed glasses on her face.

_A little cynical on her part to be using glasses. But she didn’t care._

No one would give her a second glace when she walked on the streets.

And even if someone did recognize her, Lena could easily deny the claim, having a fake ID with a new name on it.

_Lena Luthor was gone, and in her place was Tess Mercer._

It was freeing.

No more danger her name had always carried, no more paparazzies following her around invading her privacy.

_No more liars seeking something out of her._

And Lena welcomed the change with gusto. She didn’t want reminders of her past. No, those would only be painful.

No, she wouldn’t let herself be sad because of a liar. So many tears were already spilled in vain, and Lena refused to shed a single one anymore, not over someone who had hurt her that much.

-x-

There were many things to see in Venice. And taking her time to appreciate the sights, Lena spend a week there without even noticing.

It was the most relaxed she had ever been in her entire life.

The Luthor didn’t want to attract more attention than necessary, and so the hotel she was staying was a regular one.

It wasn’t the presidential suite, nor were there an expensive collection of drinks set in the room. But it was comfortable, and the service was good.

_The best part was the food._

Currently she was having breakfast on the hotel’s dining area.

Lena was sipping her coffee from time to time, her eyes never leaving the book on her hand.

So focused on her reading, she didn’t notice a girl standing next to her table. Not until said girl cleared her throat nervously.

The Luthor lifted her gaze and settled it on the fidgeting girl. She had red hair, some freckles on her cheeks, and brown eyes. Her outfit was very simple, a worn green sweater, brown pants and a pair of dark boots. It was clear the clothes had seen better days.

Lena’s outfit on the contrary was although simple, very expensive.

She was wearing a red sweater, black jeans and a pair of polished boots, along with the rimmed glasses on her face.

All in all, she still oozed the regality composure Luthors’ were known for.

And only another billionaire would be able to recognize the finery of her clothes. For other people, they were just regular clothes.

_She may have changed her style, but she wasn’t about to wear itchy clothes._

“Yes?”

Lena forgot to use the country’s language, but at her use of English, the girl seemed instantly relieved.

“Sorry to bother you, ma’am. But I was wondering if you didn’t mind sharing your table?” The girl asked with a hopeful voice.

Lena raised an eyebrow, and then looked around the place. It had gotten quite full in the few minutes she had arrived, and there was only other table with just one person sitting on it. But by the looks of him, Lena wouldn’t be surprise if he turned out to be a serial killer.

“Sure.” She said. And the girl made a little jump in joy.

“Thank you!”

What Lena didn’t expect was for the girl to move her hand and call over two other people.

A brunette petit woman with the biggest smile on her face. Clothes similar to that of her friend, and a tall blonde guy, who seemed to be very reserved.

Lena observed them settle on her table.

“Hi, thanks for letting us sit here!” The brunette said excitedly, clearly relieved at not having to seat next to murderous guy on the far table.

“Don’t mention it.” The Luthor replied while taking a sip of her coffee.

“I’m Darla, this is Mary and Theo.” The brunette girl was quick to add, looking at Lena expectantly.

“Tess.”

Lena wasn’t one to talk easily with strangers, but Darla seemed to be one of those people who were capable of befriending a rock.

And the Luthor couldn’t help the small relived sigh leaving her lips when the waitress came to take the group of friends’ orders.

It was enough of a distraction, and soon Darla went back to talk to her friends. And Lena could quietly go back to reading.

However, after a few minutes of reading some pages. Her book was left forgotten when she heard her name being spoken.

“So, it is true, Lena Luthor left…” Mary muttered with a voice resembling a bit of sadness.

Her green eyes settled on them over the top of her book. _It had been a while since she heard her real name being spoken._

“I still can’t believe it.” Darla grumbled while tearing apart her waffles with fury.

“L-corp’s new CEO made the statement. It’s official.” Theo muttered, moving around his scrambled eggs on his plate.

_So, Sam had made a statement of her departure._

The thought of her friend made a frown appear on her face.

It had been a week, and she still hadn’t tried to contact Sam. There was a chance the DEO - _Supergirl-_ hadn’t stopped looking for her, and so they could still be watching Sam’s movements.

Lena missed Sam a lot.

She had been so immersed in exploring Venice, that she didn’t even stop to check on her friend.

_But she couldn’t risk being found again._

However, curiosity was a trait every Luthor had. And Lena wasn’t an exception.

“Excuse me, do you mind telling me about the statement about Lena Luthor?”

The conversation stopped and three pair of eyes settled on her, as if only just remembering Lena was there too.

Mary was the first to react, and quickly tapped something on her phone.

“Here.” The redhead said while giving the device to Lena.

“Thanks…”

There was an open news page, on it, an article was in display.

**_‘Lena Luthor no more, or is it?’_** The title said, and she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

The most part of the article was about the ‘evil plotting’ she was doing to follow on her brother’s steps, which was laughable to say the least. If she stays in the city, she’s a villain plotting to kill Supergirl; if she leaves, she’s a villain plotting something evil away from Supergirl, so she can’t be stopped.

_She would always be a villain, no matter what she did._

At least the article’s author was decent enough not to twist Sam’s words. And reading about her friend speaking highly of her, almost made the Luthor tear up. But she managed to control herself, she wasn’t alone after all.

“Thank you.” Lena said again and returned the phone.

“So, you’re from National City?” Darla was quick to ask, curiosity in her eyes.

“I lived there.”

“Cool! Did you ever meet Lena Luthor?” the brunette asked with excitement in her voice, and Lena was a little taken aback by the reaction.

“Uh-”

Mary elbowed her friend on the ribs, making Darla yelp in pain and glare at the redhead.

“What?” the brunette whined with annoyance.

“Don’t bother her.” Mary said with a stern expression.

Lena observed them bicker and couldn’t help the small amused smile forming on her lips. And when she glanced at the other side of the table, she noticed Theo eating calmly his food, as if his friends arguing was common practice.

“Why are you interest in Lena Luthor?” she couldn’t help but ask. They didn’t seem to hate her, on the contrary, they seemed upset about the news of her leaving the country.

Again, three pair of eyes settled on her, but this time their eyes were sparkling with something Lena couldn’t quite name.

“Well, she’s the most awesome person in the entire universe maybe?” Darla said without preamble.

“She graduated from MIT at nineteen!” Mary was the next to exclaim, admiration oozing from every word. “And it was a double major!”

“She’s a certificate genius, and alone had made many advances in the science field. Her inventions had help so many people. She’s the future of science.” Theo surprisingly said more than the other two girls, the emotion visible in his features.

“You…you don’t hate her?” Lena asked dumbfounded.

Instantly the three of them tensed, and their eyes sharpened.

“Do you?” Darla asked, weariness in her voice, as if her answer would either made them leave or stay.

“No.”

The tense postures immediately disappeared at the sincerity in her voice. And they relaxed considerably.

“We don’t choose the family we live with. And Ms. Luthor has only done good for the world, it’s a shame people don’t see it that way.” Mary mumbled sadly.

“We will graduate next year from MIT, and we really wanted to work with her.” Darla said. “I mean, we would have had to get a job at L-corp, which is very difficult. But there would’ve still been a chance to meet her….and now…now that’s not possible.” The last bit was voiced with sorrow.

All three of them seemed very gloomy at the prospect of never meeting her. And Lena was weirdly touched by that. The Luthor couldn’t help a smile from forming on her lips.

She always assumed people hated her. It came with the name after all. And she was fine with it, she had learned to live with it.

But Lena wasn’t used to hearing people admire her. People who were sad she left the country.

“I graduated from MIT.” It wasn’t the thing she wanted to say, but it did the trick in averting their attention from their gloomy atmosphere.

“Really?!” The brunette exclaimed excitedly, gaining a few glances to their table, but ignoring them. “What major?”

Lena felt her smile grow at the sight in front of her. The young students seemed so exited to hear about her career, they were almost vibrating in their seats.

“Mechanical engineer.” It wasn’t a lie but it also wasn’t the complete truth.

_If she told them about her double major, they could realize who she was._

“That’s so cool!”

They gushed about her, asking questions here and there. And Lena let herself get carried away, discussing things with future colleagues.

When her throat started to get ache due to dryness, she took her cup of coffee and noticed its coldness, just then realizing the amount of time she spent talking with the exited university students.

But she didn’t leave the table. Strangely enough, she was having fun for the first time in months.

“So, what are you doing here?” Darla, asked and Mary, was quick to elbow her ribs again. “what?” Darla hissed in pain, rubbing the afflicted area.

“Be respectful!” Mary hissed back.

Lena chuckled at the sight.

“It’s fine.” She muttered and left her cup empty cup of coffee on the table.

For a few seconds she remained in silence, thinking of what to say.

“Let’s just say I’m taking a little me time.” It was the truth, very simplified, but still true.

“Understandable.” Theo said, a shy smile on his lips. “The last year of the career is very demanding, and after that we’ll be very busy finding a job.”

“This is probably the last time we’ll spend so much time together.”

Their smiles dropped, and Lena could practically feel their sadness.

“Then make the most of it.” The words were quick to leave her lips.

They looked at her a little in surprise, and soon happy smiles plastered on their faces as they nodded their agreement.

-x-

Their little breakfast turned into a daily thing.

The gang’s time in Venice however was coming to an end, since they wanted to visit as many countries as they could, and had already bought their plane tickets in advanced.

_She was sad to say goodbye; having come to enjoy their company and their science talk._

But the day before they left, they asked her if she would like to accompany them.

The Luthor was so surprised by the unexpected invitation, that she was left speechless. And the group of college seniors thought her silence meant no, and soon went into rants about reasons why she should go with them.

They were very persistent, even Theo gave her a speech of why she should accompany them.

It was like seeing a college presentation in which the main point was convincing her to join them.

Lena laughed, and she didn’t even have to ponder her decision. The yes left her lips easily and without remorse.

They cheered at her acceptance and talked about their next country to visit.

_London._

-x-

Lena couldn’t believe she was having so much fun with college students. But then she wondered if she was just replacing her college memories with these ones.

Considering she didn’t have time to go party in college. Two majors were not an easy task even for her.

Besides her PhDs and doctorates. _She had had a busy agenda all her adulthood._

And then she was called to manage LuthorCorp.

It seemed her life was always kept busy, never having time to enjoy herself.

_Until Kara_.

But that friendship was too severed. There was no going back to that.

She needed to do these things, make her own friends without help or ulterior motives.

It was a nice change.

_It was just nice._

.

London’s experience was very different from Venice.

For starters, Lena wasn’t alone in her trip anymore.

And she soon found out her newfound friends were filled with energy.

They kept dragging her around to every possible tourist exhibit. And then to the science museums.

But she didn’t complain, they were all giant nerds after all.

.

And so, the week in London went by quickly.

The more she spent time with them, the more she was convinced she could help them.

There was sure to be some openings in the science research area at L-corp. And even if there weren’t, it was her company and she could make some spots.

Her decision brought out other problem though.

It was the third week since she stopped contact with Sam. And she knew she was being unfair to her friend.

It wasn’t Sam’s fault the people she trusted had betrayed her. But then again, Lena did warn her.

“What’s the sigh for?” Darla asked while handing over the ice cream Lena wanted.

They were at an ice-cream parlor.

Lena looked over Darla’s shoulder when the brunette sat in front of her, and smiled at the sight of her other friends.

A thing she discovered during her traveling with them, was that Mary and Theo were huge cat lovers. And every time they would see a cat, they felt the need to go and pet the cat, like they were doing in that moment.

“It’s nothing…” She mumbled while digging a spoon on her ice cream.

Darla didn’t buy it, and kept on staring at her.

“I don’t have a phone.” It wasn’t a lie.

“What?!” Darla the ever dramatic one of the group. “You’re a phoneless scientist?! How is that even possible?!”

“I did have a phone, you know. I just threw it away before starting this trip.” She defended herself with a scoff.

“Why?”

She grabbed a big spoon of ice cream and filled it in her mouth. It would give her some time to think.

If Mary would’ve been there as well, she probably would have elbowed Darla again. But since they were alone, the brunette was just waiting for Lena’s answer.

“I had a fallout with some friends. No, I thought they were my friends and I found out they were just using me…”

Darla’s usual happy smile was replaced with a frown.

“How did you find out?”

“My brother told me…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s all in the past now.” Even when she tried to wave it away, her voice betrayed her hurt.

“Is it?”

At that moment, Mary and Theo arrived at the table and took their respective seats. They were happy about their encounter with the cat, but soon realized the mood in the place.

“What’s wrong?” Theo asked frowning a bit.

Darla stared at her, waiting for Lena to decide whether she wanted to talk about it or change the topic.

The Luthor opened her mouth, a lie on the tip of her tongue. But when looking at her new friends, and their sincere concern about her, the lie wasn’t able to be voiced at all.

Instead the truth left her lips, and Lena told them about her reasons to leave the city.

She told them everything, but changing the story a bit so that Kara’s secret was safe.

_Even if she was mad with Kara, she wouldn’t expose her identity._

They listened to her quietly, processing every word she was saying. And Lena could see in their reactions that they cared for her.

_It warmed her heart._

“You should call her.” Mary said after the brief story. “Your friend Sam.” She added quickly, as if it wasn’t obvious before.

“I don’t-”

“She was tricked too. And she’s probably worried sick about you. I mean, you seem pretty close, and you hadn’t contacted her even after you said you would.”

Lena stopped what she was going to say, and thought about what Darla mentioned. It was true, and Sam didn’t deserve that from her.

“I’ll talk to her…” she mumbled, and her new friends all smiled in approval.

-x-

After going back to the hotel, the young students left her alone, knowing she’d need the time and privacy to contact Sam.

And that’s what Lena was currently doing.

Sitting on the desk set on her hotel room, her laptop was in front of her, while her fingers tapped away with incredible speed.

Lena couldn’t call Sam.

She did buy a phone, and she did remember Sam’s number. But there was a high chance Alex and the DEO were still tracking Sam’s phone.

Lena didn’t want another encounter with National City’s caped hero, so she had to find another way to contact Sam.

The easiest one was through L-corp.

_It was her company, and she installed all the security systems._

The Luthor entered L-corp’s system, using a satellite to do so. And was quick to check on every attempt on her security system. She recognized several from the DEO, and rolled her eyes.

They were keeping tabs on her company, and if she tried to block them, they’d notice and Alex would order Brainy to access her company yet again.

So instead, Lena created fake information, like a mantle that would serve as a distraction to the DEO.

And every time they would try to see her archives, they would be sent to that fake information.

She wasn’t about to share her science research with the DEO. _Not anymore._

And so, after doing everything to deal with the organization. Lena started to type a message to Sam.

It would arrive in the form of one regular CEO message.

The message contained a few instructions for Sam to follow.

There was a room at L-corp’s building, where no DEO nor Supergirl could listen to their conversation.

_Lena had built it after the Kryptonite fiasco._

Looking at the hour and knowing the time difference between the two countries, the young Luthor doubted Sam would be calling in the next minutes.

And so, she closed her computer and put it aside.

The dinner that was delivered to her room an hour before was cold by then, but the Luthor just shrugged and turned on the TV.

An interesting documental was being broadcasted, and she started to eat her food while paying attention to the TV.

A few bites in, and her phone vibrated on the table.

Without looking away from the TV, she took the phone and answered the call. Guessing that Darla or Mary were calling to check in on her.

“Hello?”

“Lena, oh my God! It’s really you!” Sam exclaimed on the other line, excitement lacing her voice.

The documentary was soon forgotten and the Luthor’s attention was now solely on the phone call. But Sam didn’t give Lena a chance to speak, instead her joyful voice was instantly replaced for one of anger.

“What the fuck, Lena? It’s been weeks!”

“I-”

“No! You listen to me, Luthor!” Sam growled on the phone and the younger woman shut her mouth. “Do you have any idea what I’ve been through?! I thought you were dead or something!”

“Sam-”

“It wasn’t my fault, you know! What Alex did was fucked up, but it wasn’t my fault…it wasn’t a reason for you to cut me out too…”

“I’m sorry…”

“Yeah, you better be.”

“I really am…I’m so very sorry, Sam…you’re the only one who was always on my side, and I shouldn’t have gone radio silent with you…”

“Well, as long as you know…” The Arias grumbled, her mood quieting down.

“Will you forgive me?”

“Of course I forgive you, you asshole…you’re my friend, Lena…dealing with your bullshit comes with the package.” She mumbled and Lena chuckled. “Yeah, laugh all you want. You don’t know what lecture awaits you from Jess.”

Lena gulped, her assistant was very loyal, and very strong minded. And she was very vocal about her complains when it came to Lena’s stupid actions. She could picture it already, Jess frown and her arms crossed, her eyes reflecting her anger…

“Yeah, she’s pretty pissed.” Sam laughed.

“Oh come on, can’t you talk to her?”

“No, can’t do. No one likes being on Jess’s bad side.”

“Such friend you are…”

“Seriously?” Her voice sounded offended.

“Ok ok, sorry…”

They laughed together, and Lena felt so happy talking with Sam. She didn’t know why she waited so long in contacting her again, but she was glad she finally did.

“So, what you been up to?” Sam asked after a while.

A smile spread on her lips, and she was quick to narrate her adventures with her newfound friends.

.

Lena had to promise and swear that she’d keep in contact, before Sam could let her end the call.

They would’ve talked for more than a couple of hours, but Sam had work to do early in the morning.

After connecting her phone to its charger, Lena collapsed on her bed tiredly.

She had a few hours to rest before going to the airport.

_Their next stop was Paris._

-x-

It was easy to notice her bright mood.

As if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she could finally let herself relax.

Her friends didn’t mention her change of mood, they just smiled along with her.

Lena felt so thankful to have met them.

If it wasn’t for them, she probably would’ve waited too long before calling Sam.

And so, with a happy smile, the Luthor took out her credit card and paid for four first-class tickets to Paris.

When they noticed her actions, Darla choked on her own saliva, and Theo tried to help with the coughing fit. While Mary instantly tried to talk Lena out of it.

It was too expensive for them to let her do it.

“It’s alright. I had well-paid job, and I can afford it. Don’t worry about it.” Lena waved away their concerns with a smile on her face.

“But-” Mary tried once again to talk her out of it.

“I mean it. I can afford it.”

Her emerald eyes showed nothing but sincerity, and her friends could only smile and accept the gift.

.

It had been a while since Lena flew in first-class. Which wasn’t a surprise, given that she preferred to fly in her own plane.

But looking at the first-class accommodations, she noticed they didn’t change that much form the last time she flew in first-class.

And the Luthor could easily adapt to the plane.

However, the same couldn’t be said about her friends.

Darla and Mary’s jaws were practically touching the floor. They were looking at everything and everywhere, as if it would be their last time in a first-class accommodation.

Theo looked more composed, but his huge sparkling eyes betrayed his enthusiasm.

Lena giggled at their awestruck expressions.

_It was going to be a fun flight._

-x-

“We have to go to the Eiffel tower!” Darla exclaimed as soon as they were on the hotel’s dining area having lunch.

“Why?” Lena mumbled after taking a sip of her wine.

“What do you mean why? It’s one of the world’s wonders!”

“It does sound amazing.” Mary agreed and Theo nodded.

“You guys go on without me.” Lena said pushing aside her plate.

Paris on itself was known to be the city of love, and the Eiffel tower was one of the most romantic places to go.

She had talked about it with Kara once, and how she wished to have dinner there sometime.

_“Let’s go together then!”_ Kara had exclaimed happily, always joyful when food was involved.

And even when she knew Kara meant a friend dinner, her hopeful heart was quick to imagine a scenario where she would go on a date with Kara there.

Now the Eiffel tower was spoiled for her. And Lena couldn’t handle going there, at least not yet. The wounds were still too fresh.

“But it’s the Eiffel tower…” Darla pouted.

Mary elbowed Darla on the ribs, sensing there was more to it than Lena was letting on.

“If you’re sure...”

“I am. I actually wanted to check the Louvre.”

The three of them frowned with a little distaste, and Lena laughed.

Another interesting quirk she found about her friends was that they didn’t enjoy going to art museums.

“ _I just don’t understand the point.”_ Theo had said when Lena asked. Mary and Darla nodding their agreement.

_“We’re science people.”_ Darla would add with crossed arms.

All in all, they were not fans of art museums.

“Well then, go enjoy your…art thing.” Mary said, it was clear she was trying to be polite, but she just couldn’t understand how someone would willingly go to an art museum.

“I will.” Lena said with an amused smile.

-x-

There were many tour guides for the first comers, and she had been put into one of those groups. However, she soon grew bored of hearing the nasal voice of the guy guiding the tour.

And after hearing the guide for a total of ten minutes, Lena slipped away when he wasn’t paying attention.

Walking on her own and admiring the beautiful art displays, the Luthor let herself enjoy it.

She wandered around the museum, letting her feet guide her destination. Passing by other people moving around her.

Lena came upon the Venus de Milo, and her legs planted in front of the statue.

It was the first exhibit that the Luthor stared at for more than ten minutes.

“Aphrodite…” the name left her lips in a whisper. “I wonder if you ever had a broken heart…”

_Wouldn’t it be tragic for the goddess of love to have a broken heart?_

_Could Aphrodite understand what Lena was going through?_

A sad smile formed on her lips.

And then-

Then, someone chuckled by her side and the Luthor almost jumped out her skin, so inside her head she didn’t notice someone stepping by her side.

A frown etched on her features, but when she turned around to see the intruder, the words died in her throat.

A tall gorgeous woman was standing by her side, wearing a white dress that hugged her body in all the right places. And if Lena wasn’t sure she was gay before, she sure as hell was now.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” The woman said, and her voice sent shivers to Lena’s spine.

“Uh…don’t worry about it…I was just in my head…”

“Wondering if Aphrodite ever had a broken heart?”

There was a hint of amusement in the woman’s voice, and Lena felt her cheeks blush in embarrassment.

_She hadn’t meant to be heard._

“Diana Prince.” The woman said while extending a hand in greeting.

_Soft skin._

Lena had to shake her head slightly to not keep thinking on how soft Diana’s hand was.

Her name was on the tip of her tongue, but before she could expose her identity, she caught herself.

“Tess Mercer.” She said regaining some of her confidence.

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Mercer.” Diana said letting go of her hand.

“Tess is fine. And the pleasure is all mine.” _If only she knew how true that statement was._

“Well, if I’m calling you Tess…”

“Diana it is-”

Suddenly Lena stopped talking, a frown etching on her features.

The interaction was so similar to the one she had with Kara a few years prior.

When they were just getting to know each other.

_When the lies started._

“Tess?”

Diana’s voice brought her back from her memories, and Lena could see a worried frown etching the woman’s perfect features.

“Sorry, I-”

_‘I was thinking about the person who broke my heart.’_

She couldn’t say that, so instead the Luthor plastered a fake smile on her face. _One of those she had perfected over her years as a Luthor._

“I tend to get lost in my head.” It wasn’t a complete lie.

“I see…” There was something in the way Diana stared at her, as if she didn’t believe Lena’s words.

Thankfully for her, Diana didn’t push.

“Where is your tour guide?” The tall woman asked while looking around. No tour guide in sight.

“How do you know I was with a tour guide?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, newcomers tend to need a tour guide.” The Luthor opened her mouth to argue, but Diana just smiled and kept talking. “And yes, I’m sure this is your first time here.”

“Really? How can you tell?” Lena crossed her arms, a challenging smile on her lips.

“I work here.” Her soft voice was laced with something Lena couldn’t quite name. But it had a soothing effect on her.

“Huh…” The Luthor did not see that coming. But she was quick to regain her composure. “Maybe I came here before and you just don’t remember me.”

Diana chuckled and shook her head slightly.

“I don’t think so.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“If I would have met you before…” Diana took a step closer to her. “I wouldn’t have been able to forget you.”

There was a glint in Diana’s eyes, and her voice was so soft and deep that Lena felt her throat dry.

They weren’t standing very close, but the distance between them wasn’t that much either.

Emerald eyes were locked with chocolate ones.

As if a spell had been put unto them, and they weren’t able to look at anything but each other.

A thought crossing through the Luthor’s mind.

_‘Well fuck…this wasn’t what I planned for this trip…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering how I came up with the names...well...  
> Mary is just like the go to name for me XD (I'm not very creative when naming characters, and Mary is just so easy to write and remember -.-')  
> Darla...well, I was watching She-Ra in Netflix, and Darla is the name Entrapta gives their space ship XD  
> And Theo...it's the name Katie McGrath gave her cat lol  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter n.n  
> Take care!


End file.
